


Praise Be to Crowley

by FishingforCrows



Series: Earthly Pleasures (NSFW) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley has a praise kink, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows
Summary: A simple comment from Aziraphale gets an unexpected reaction from Crowley. Aziraphale is curious to see what happens if he repeats the same comment in the bedroom."Oh well, he thought, this is earth, not heaven. Here, angels torture and demons are praised. What a wonderfully strange world."





	Praise Be to Crowley

The bell on the door alerted Aziraphale that someone had entered his shop after hours, but he didn’t bother to look to see who it was. After all, he was expecting someone that evening. “Ready to go, angel?” The familiar voice called from the front room, bringing a smile to Aziraphale’s lips. “Our reservation is at seven, don’t want to be late,” Crowley added as he sauntered past the shelves, turning the corner of one to find his shopkeeper surrounded by piles of books, removed from their usual crowded shelves and stacks.

“Oh, pardon me, dear, I’m not quite ready yet,” Aziraphale told him apologetically, showing that he had a book in each hand. “I went looking for a specific title and then started reorganizing and well… I still haven’t found what I was looking for,” He gave Crowley a repentant smile. “Would you maybe help me look for it?” He asked plaintively. “It’s my first edition of _The Happy Prince and Other Tales_ by Oscar Wilde,” He could tell, even behind the glasses, that Crowley had rolled his eyes a bit, but he went to one of the shelves and started scanning the titles. Less than a moment later he watched as Crowley’s nimble fingers plucked a dark green volume from a shelf high above the angel’s head. He knew it was miraculous for him to find it so quickly, and therefore he could have done it himself, but in truth he loved when his demon performed little miracles for him.

“This it?” He said, presenting the book to his angel with a flourish of his wrist.

Aziraphale beamed at him, reaching up to at his cheek lovingly with one hand and taking the book with the other. “ _Good boy_ ,” A mischievous light flickered in his eye as he teased the demon sweetly for helping him so readily. A flush of pink came to Crowley’s cheeks and his eyebrows shot up in an odd expression that Aziraphale couldn’t quite place.

“Let’s go then, shall we?” Crowley cleared his throat after a moment and abruptly turned away. But just by chance the angel had glanced down the second before he turned his back and had seen something very strange indeed.

_An erection?_ Aziraphale thought to himself, puzzled. _Why on Earth would Crowley be aroused right now?_

He was intrigued, realizing that his love’s reaction was to him saying the words ‘Good boy’. He couldn’t fathom why something so simple would garner such excitement, but he was definitely curious to learn more about the subject. It rang in the back of his mind all through dinner, but he didn’t let it spoil the evening. It wasn’t a distraction, just a reminder of an experiment he wanted to conduct later, in private. For now, he was content to let it buzz around the edge of his thoughts like a lazy bumble bee in summer, enjoying an evening of good food and good company.

Later on, that night, they were curled up together in Crowley’s bed, kissing tenderly, jackets, waist coats, and ties all long abandoned in the other room. Excitement fluttered in the angel’s chest as he waited for the perfect chance to test out his knew knowledge. For once, Crowley was the one who was blissfully unaware of his mischief. The role reversal had him so giddy he had trouble keeping it inside and not letting on what he was thinking. Then Crowley slid his hand down Aziraphale’s body, pawing at the bulge in his trousers. He buried his face into his lover’s neck, biting and tugging at the skin lovingly, making Aziraphale moan. Through the pleasure he saw his chance. “ _Good boy_ ,” He gasped out lustfully, eyes watching eagerly, hungrily for the demon’s reaction. What a delicious reaction it was. A shiver ran through Crowley’s whole body, blood rushing to his face and turning him red to the tips of his ears. He tried to stifle a groan but the sound escaped his lips. The angel smiled, pleased with himself. “You like that name quite a bit, don’t you?” Aziraphale purred playfully, reaching down and tilting Crowley’s chin up with his hand so their eyes met.

Crowley looked stupefied and even confused. Generally, in their romantic encounters, he was the one doing the teasing and the taunting and, moreover, the leading. But now, confidence boosted by his experience and the little tidbit of forbidden knowledge he had on his demon, Aziraphale had taken charge. He rolled until he was on top of Crowley, straddling his hips and looking down at him with a simultaneously loving and intimidating expression. “What is it about that phrase you like? Hmm?” He grinned with impish glee and giggled as he spoke, stroking Crowley’s cheek with his thumb as he cupped his face.

“W-Wuh-um… Well it’s just a kink,” Crowley mumbled, looking embarrassed and still stunned. Though Aziraphale could tell the demon was also incredibly turned on in that moment; indicated by the hard lump in Crowley’s trousers pressing up against his own crotch and the way the demon’s breathe hitched every time he moved.

“A kink?” Aziraphale asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. He really didn’t know what that word meant in this context, but he still played up the innocence in his voice to make it seem like he was just being cute and playful. It worked like a charm, Crowley getting even more flustered and stumbling through syllables as he tried to find the right words.

“Yeah when something…” Crowley said, clearing his throat as he finally put the sentence together. “ _Very specific_ really gets you off,”

“So, your ‘kink’ is hearing me call you…” Aziraphale leaned in until his hot breath was tickling Crowley’s face, grinding his hips down as he did and making his lover squirm. “ _Good boy?_ ” Crowley moaned, another scrumptious little shiver rolling over him.

“It’s… praise…” Crowley murmured a moment later, through hot gasps. “I like being… praised…” He admitted sheepishly. Aziraphale bit his lip, relishing in this new knowledge of how he could please his love.

“You should have told me earlier,” The angel admonished him lightly, starting to kiss a trail up his neck until he reached his ear. “Because I could sing your praises all day long my darling,” He whispered.

“Oh _angel_ ,” Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut and he gripped on to Aziraphale’s shirt tightly, rocking his hips against him wantonly.

Aziraphale began undoing the buttons on Crowley’s shirt, painstakingly slowly, lips still up against his ear. With every button he freed, he whispered another sweet nothing into his ear.

_“You’re so beautiful,”_

_“The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,”_

_“And you please me so very much,”_

_“You are so good at fucking me and making me cum,”_

_“But today all I want to do is please you,”_

_“And treat you like the perfect, gorgeous, sexy creature you are,”_

Crowley was shaking like a leaf in a strong wind by the time he finally finished the last button. His breathes were ragged and hot, his eyes gleaming with desperation. He grabbed at Aziraphale’s clothes, trying to get him to the same level of undress. But the angel pushed his hands away with a patient look. “Ah-ah-ah,” He tutted. “No need to rush things now my dear. Just follow my lead like the good, obedient demon you are,” he teased, a smirk coming to his lips. Though Aziraphale knew he was trying to scowl but it came across as more of a needy little pout that he found utterly adorable. 

Aziraphale kissed him deeply, snatching that pout right from his lips. He tangled his tongue with Crowley’s as he slowly got undressed himself. Once they were both naked he wrapped his hand around the demon’s cock and began stroking him at an achingly slow pace. He broke their kiss just to appreciate all the stifled noise that were pushing themselves through the demon’s lips as he gradually lost himself in pleasure.

“Tell me what you want me to do, beautiful,” Aziraphale whispered, keeping his lips just far enough away that Crowley couldn’t reach them, so the demon couldn’t quite just kiss him and let go into the sensations. “Do you want my mouth around your perfect, enticing cock? Or do you want me to just keep teasing you with my hands until I get to see that gorgeous orgasm face of yours?” Crowley tried to answer, keening as it looked like his brain refused to put together a coherent thought.

“I want you to take me,” He finally panted out. “I want you to fuck me, angel, I _need_ you to fuck me,” He begged through gritted teeth, his eyes wild with primal desire. Aziraphale looked shocked, he’d never been on top before when they had sex like that. But in a second, he’d regained his bearings and was kissing Crowley passionately.

“Anything for you my dear,” He breathed against his lips. He reached over to the bedside table where he knew from experience that Crowley kept his lubricant.

“Let me miracle it, I could be ready for you in seconds,” Crowley tried to convince him in a low, seductive voice. Aziraphale could still see the frenzy in his eyes though.

“You know I prefer doing things the old-fashioned way,” Aziraphale said as he coated his fingers in the slick substance, the sweetness of his voice hiding a hint of underlying cruelty. “It’s more fun,” Truly, he was not being a very good angel in that moment, drawing out Crowley’s torture as long as possible for his own enjoyment. _Oh well_ , he thought, _this is earth, not heaven. Here, angels torture and demons are praised. What a wonderfully strange world._

Crowley hiked up his legs eagerly, making himself easily available to his lover. Aziraphale pressed his index finger into him deliberately, feeling the incredible heat of the demon’s body. He searched for his prostate carefully; having been on the receiving end before he knew about where it was, but it was different when you were trying to find it yourself. He knew he’d found it when Crowley’s feet dug into the bed, toes curling, as he let out a cry of pleasure. He massaged it firmly, watching Crowley writhe with delight.

Apparently, he was still going much to slow for Crowley’s liking. “I can take another one, angel, I’m not going to break,” He lamented. Aziraphale decided to give the demon just a bit of slack and pushed a second finger in, followed by a third not too long after.

“That’s it, just relax, darling,” Aziraphale cooed. “You’re being so patient,” He said softly, even with his lover’s complaining Crowley was still putting up with a lot more teasing than the angel had expected. The compliment made Crowley melt. Aziraphale looked at him, sweaty, limp, twitching and bucking his hips as precum dripped down the head of his cock, an utter mess of a demon desperate for love and pleasure. He stroked himself with his free hand at the lovely sight. He could have gotten off right then, just to the sight of him, but he held back for Crowley’s sake. Crowley hissed involuntarily as Aziraphale drew his fingers out.

Aziraphale moved between his knees, pressing his cock into Crowley. It felt like the demon’s body was sucking him in and it made him cry out in pleasure at the sensation. Intense heat, soft muscle clenching around him, it sent shockwaves through his whole body. He’d stopped moving for a second to catch his breath but Crowley wasn’t having it, he pushed himself further on to Aziraphale’s cock and the angel almost fell forward, clutching the bedsheets in his fist as his eyes rolled back. “C-Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned loudly. “You’re amazing!” He said breathlessly, finally beginning to rock his hips with a gentle rhythm. Crowley hooked his long, lithe legs over the angel’s shoulders, allowing him to push in deeper. “You feel amazing,” He repeated, words starting to spill from his mouth as he thrust his hips faster. “You’re so perfect, your body is so perfect,”

Each phrase wracked Crowley’s body with tremors, he looked like he was already in ecstasy listening to the angel speak. His face was overwhelmed with pleasure and a few tears even slipped from his eyes, but he brushed them off clumsily, too caught up in the throes of passion to really attempt to hide them. “I love you!” Aziraphale called out, gripping Crowley’s hips tightly with one hand as he slammed into him, his hips flush with the demon’s ass. He felt Crowley clench tighter than before, his body spasming wildly around him, legs shaking as he came hard. Hot seed splashed on to Aziraphale’s chest and stomach. The extra shock of tightness combined with the sight of his lover absolutely losing control sent the angel careening over the edge as well, cumming deep inside of Crowley.

Aziraphale shrugged the legs off of his shoulders and collapsed on top of his lover. His chest pressed against Crowley’s, allowing to feel the demon’s pounding heart against his own. Crowley clung to him lovingly, covering every inch of skin he could reach from his spot pinned under the angel with kisses.

“ _Thank you, angel_ ,” He whispered, his voice brimming with gratitude.

“The pleasure was mine, my dear,” Aziraphale replied, rolling off of him only to pull him into his arms to cuddle lovingly. “Because I meant every word I said,” He added with a smile, caressing Crowley’s face. “You’re beautiful and perfect and I love doing whatever I can to please you,” This appeared to overwhelm the demon as he promptly hid his face against Aziraphale’s chest. The angel laughed good naturedly, kissing the top of his head.

“Good Boy,” He whispered softly, simply giving his lover an affectionate squeeze, not needing him to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be to Crowley: aka Matt uses italics too much lmao
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I did a lot less build up than usual this time, just really wanted to write some plain and simple smut!


End file.
